The present invention relates to compositions and processes for affecting carbohydrate metabolism. More specifically, certain alkyl diphosphonates are administered to humans and lower animals to desirably influence carbohydrate metabolism. In particular, the compositions and processes herein are especially useful for affecting the metabolism of glucose and are useful in the treatment of diabetes.